


and the poets are just kids who didn't make it

by deadangelo



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadangelo/pseuds/deadangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of poems (mostly greek mythology & fandom based, but some originals) from my tumblr, deadangelo.tumblr.com (although the ones i post here may be edited and formatted differently)</p>
<p>i'll put trigger warnings at the beginning of each poem.</p>
<p>(title is from a fall out boy song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. women did not destroy nations; we built them

  
TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
-RAPE  
-DEATH  


  


helen did not intend to start a war.  
she never meant for her face to launch a thousand ships, for her love to bring troy to its knees.  
she never asked to be pretty.

athena did not curse medusa.  
she did not blame poseidon’s victim.  
she only ever meant to protect her from the evils of men  
who would only disappoint her.

artemis did not punish callisto for her father’s sins.  
she did not kill the nymph - her sister - in cold blood because of a broken oath.  
she loved her; she killed her; she saved her.

ariadne did not hate theseus for abandoning her on that island.  
she did not spit on his grave with a mouth full of scorn.  
she forgave him; for, if he hadn’t let her go, she never would have become a goddess - more than the hero ever was.

calypso did not mean to keep odysseus for so long.  
she did not hate penelope.  
she simply loved too deeply, with too open of a heart.

persephone did not eat the pomegranate by mistake.  
she was not a helpless young girl who had no choice of her own.  
she had a choice, and she chose a kingdom over a patch of grass  
and a queen’s crown for a princess’s tiara.

stop blaming the woman for the man’s mistake,  
or they will watch you burn.


	2. we were doomed from the start [TSOA]

  
this is not a l/o/v/e story.  
this will not end h-a-p-p-i-l-y.

this is a battle,  
and it will end just as \b\l\o\o\d\y\\.  
this is a _horror_ movie,  
and we will not ~~survive~~ to the credits.

this is a tragedy, my love,  
and you have always played the h-e-r-o.


End file.
